A Boy in Time
by AK1028
Summary: Doc left 1985 to go to 2001. There, he meets Timmy Turner, his future great nephew. The two of them then head off for 2015, where they make the discovery about Marty & Annie's terrible future. Now; Doc, Timmy, Marty, & Annie must save their future family. This is the start of 'A Boy in Time' universe. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Boy in Time**

September 20, 2001

11:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

I was raking up leaves on my parent's front lawn. I got them into a pile. I wanted to jump in them so badly since I was so tired. My name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. But everyone calls me Timmy. I have two fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda that I couldn't tell anyone about. Speaking of my fairy godparents, I couldn't have Cosmo and Wanda help me with raking up the leaves, seeing that they were called into Fairy World for an inspection by the fairy commander, Jorgen Von Strangle. Just when I thought I was going to have a boring day, three loud sonic booms captured my attention. I looked up and saw a De Lorean pull into my parent's driveway.

Since my parents weren't at home, I had to be the one to investigate. I went over to the De Lorean and an old man, about sixty, 6'1", long silvery hair, brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat, blue undershirt, brown jeans, and brown shoes. Just who was he?

He came over to me and asked, "Uh, is this the home of Terrance Turner?"

I nodded and asked, "What do you want with my father?"

He perked up and said, "Father?" I nodded to confirm what I had said and he said, "Great Scott. Then, you must be…."

I responded, "I'm Timmy Turner." I asked, "And you are?"

He answered, "Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown, at your service. But, to you, I'm your great Uncle Emmet."

I smiled and came over to the De Lorean and said, "Nice car you've got here, Uncle Emmet."

Uncle Emmet smiled and told me, "It's no ordinary car, Timmy. It's a time machine."

My eyes bugged out and I blurted out, "Are you serious?"

Uncle Emmet nodded and responded, "Very serious." He kneeled down to me and asked, "Would you like to go a long with me on a trip to the future?"

My eyes widen and I answered, excited, "You bet, Uncle Emmet!"

But, then I had just realized that…I couldn't leave without my fairies...

Just then, Uncle Emmet noticed and said, "I think you best tell me about yourself first before we go to the future."

I nodded in agreement and lead my great uncle into my house. I was glad that Vicky wasn't watching me. She would just torture me until the cows came home. I told my great uncle everything, minus Cosmo and Wanda.

Uncle Emmet added, "Wow that is so depressing. No child should have to go through that, Timmy."

I nodded in agreement and said, "I agree." I then asked, "What about you?"

He smiled and started to tell me about his time traveling adventures with Marty and Annie back in 1955 and in 1985. I was awed.

Uncle Emmet asked, "Quite the story, huh?"

I answered, "Sure is..." I just remember that I had left my computer on. I got off of the couch and told my uncle, "I left my computer on in my room."

Uncle Emmet asked, "What the hell is a computer?"

Dad had already pre-warned me that Uncle Emmet had a sharp tongue.

I answered, the best I could, "Well, it is an advanced typewriter."

Uncle Emmet replied, "Fascinating."

I told him, "I'll be right back."

I went upstairs to my room and turned off my computer. Just then, Cosmo _'poofed'_ in.

He said, "Whew!" I quickly hid. No idea why but I just did. Cosmo added, "I am just glad that time travelers can know about us now. But, Jorgen sure is crazy about following the rules. Don't do this and don't do that. Sheesh."

I couldn't believe my luck! And since Uncle Emmet was a time traveler, I could tell him about Cosmo and Wanda and not worry about them being taken away from me! _'Sweet,'_ I thought to myself.

Cosmo scratched his head and added, "Then again, that's jar head for you."

With that, he _'poofed'_ back to Fairy World without even noticing me. I smiled at his stupidity and headed back downstairs. I started to run to my great uncle. I had to tell him my news!

I said, "Uncle Emmet, I have something to tell you!"

Finally telling someone my secret felt great and Uncle Emmet smiled at my happiness.

Uncle Emmet told me, "Timmy, I think that's wonderful but how come you are telling me this?"

I answered, "I wasn't sure until I overheard Cosmo talking about it. Now, I'm totally psyched to go with you to any when you want! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Uncle Emmet smiled even more and told me, "Well, then. What the hell are we waiting for?"

I smiled as my great uncle took the lead. We got in the De Lorean and Uncle Emmet flipped on the time circuits.

He stated, "Timmy, prepare yourself for time dispersal."

At those words, Uncle Emmet back out and got the De Lorean up to 88 MPH. Three loud sonic booms took us some when in time.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

October 24, 2015

8:45 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Doc's POV**

Timmy, Einy, and I arrive in the future of Hill Valley. Everything looked so futuristic!

Einy whined and I told my dog, "There, there Einy. We are safe and sound in good old 2015."

Einy didn't seem much better but Timmy sure was.

He jumped up and down and said, "Uncle Emmet, this is so exciting!" He turned to me and asked, "Where do we start?"

I smiled and answered, "Well, I promised Marty and Annie that I drop in and visit them."

Timmy smiled and responded, "This is going to be awesome!"

Just then, both of our stomachs growled.

I said, "But, first. Let's have some lunch."

Timmy pointed out the window and we saw a café. It was called Café 80's.

He asked, "Why don't we have lunch there?"

I smiled and answered, "Good thinking, Timmy. Come on, let's go."

We got out of the De Lorean and headed over. We got into the café and we were surprised at what we saw. Technology all over the place and only a little of it had historical accuracy.

Timmy sighed at the sight and said, "Techno bad. Eating good."

I giggled at his joke and told him, "You and Annie would get along perfectly."

Timmy smiled at me and we ordered. I paid the man and we headed out. I told Timmy that I had also been to other times as well, collecting cash from those times.

Timmy asked, "Why did you decided to do that?"

I answered, "Well, got to be ready for all monetary possibilities."

Timmy smiled at that and asked, "So, do you know where to find Marty and Annie?"

I shook my head no. Just then, a young bully came in.

He said to his gang, "That McFly was such a damn chicken. I'm glad he's in jail and I'm glad his sister is in there too."

Timmy and I both perked up and Timmy asked, "You don't suppose?"

I answered, "I'm not sure, Timmy. Let's go find out."

We got out of the café and headed over to the public library. We saw technology all over the place and Timmy got on a small typewriter.

I asked, "Timmy, what are you doing?"

He answered, "If we're going to get answers, we better get them on the Internet."

He started typing and all these different things came up on the screen. I was fascinated. Timmy knew what he was doing.

Timmy turned to me and asked, "Okay, what should I be looking for?"

I answered, "Look for a Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly and an Annie Diane Baines."

Timmy started typing again and looked up Marty first.

He told me, "Top results. '_Marty McFly's son and daughter in the state prison'_. He turned to me and added, "That is what that bully had said."

I saw the picture of Emma and she looked exactly like Annie from 1985. Only she had a headband on, a sweater around her waist, and her pockets were inside out.

I asked, "What else can you find out?"

Timmy turned back to the typewriter.

He continued to type and answered, "Well, I have an article here about Clayton Brown McFly."

I saw the picture of Clayton and he looked exactly like Marty from 1985.

I demanded, "Read it to me."

Timmy nodded and read aloud, "Let's see. '_Two hours after his arrest, Clayton Brown McFly was tried and convicted into the state prison. For stealing. When asked for comment, Annie Baines-McFly refused to give us a statement'_."

My heart fell. I felt so bad for Marty and Annie.

I turned to my great nephew and told him, "Timmy, we have a mission to accomplish."

Timmy looked at me and asked, without skipping a beat, "We're going to help him, right?"

I nodded and Timmy added, "Then, let's get to work."

I nodded and we got to work. I decided that it was best to go back in time a bit before all of this chaos begun. Timmy traced the events using the _'Internet'_ and saw that our best chance was to go back to October 21, 2015. I agreed to it and we got some supplies. I got a headband and sweater for Annie so that she may take the role of Emma Clara, her future daughter. Timmy got a jacket, shoes, and a hat for Marty so that he may take the role of Clayton Brown, his future son. I decided to get rejuvenation and a new fusion generator for the De Lorean.

We got that installed rather quickly and while he was waiting for me, Timmy got Einstein in a suspended animation kennel. We re-met at the De Lorean.

Timmy asked, "Uh, I thought you were getting rejuvenation?"

I told him, "I needed to make an appointment first. Let's get the De Lorean a hover conversion."

Timmy smiled at this idea and responded, "You mean make it fly? Uncle Emmet, now you're thinking."

I smiled back at his enthusiasm. Timmy sure was a pleasure to be around.

I said, "Timmy, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

The next day, I met Annie and like Timmy had found on the _'Internet'_, she was a very successful doctor. I got my rejuvenation. I met Timmy out in the hallway the next day.

He asked, "Uh, I thought you were going to get rejuvenation?"

I answered, "I did but I'm not showing you until we get back here."

Timmy pouted and responded, "Ah, man."

I giggled a little and said, "You watch what you say, young man."

Timmy giggled back and we headed out. Having a great nephew around was just the best.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

October 26, 1985

10:45 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

(Marty and Annie go out to the garage and open it. They see a truck there. Marty goes over to it and pumps his fists.)

Marty: This couldn't be more perfect.

Annie: I agree. Your parents are being cool about us working for Doc, they actually care about you now and everyone is successful… You can't ask for more.

Marty: (He smiles. He goes over to her.) There is just one thing I can ask for, Annie.

Annie: (She gives him a curious stare.) And what's that?

Marty: You let me kiss you.

(Marty strokes her hair, caresses her cheek, and kisses her passionately. Just then, three sonic booms capture their attention. They break out of their kiss and see the De Lorean. They both go over and Doc gets out.)

Doc: Marty, Annie! (He runs over to them and grabs them both.) You got to come back with us!

Marty: (He passes his hand over Doc's visor.) Where?

Doc: (He flips up his visor.) Back to the future!

(Doc goes over to the garbage and takes a few things.)

Annie: Wait a minute. What are you doing now? And what the hell do you mean _"us"_?

(Timmy gets out of the De Lorean.)

Timmy: (He waves.) Hi.

Doc: Marty, Annie. Meet my future nephew, from the year 2001, Timmy Turner.

Marty and Annie: (They wave at him, surprised.) Hi.

Doc: Besides, I need fuel! (He flips up the compartment that says, Mr. Fusion. He puts the garbage into it.) Quick, you two. Get in the car.

Marty: Wait a minute, Doc. We just got back.

Annie: Yeah and we were just about to take Marty's new truck out for a spin.

Doc: Well, I'm sorry you two but that's just going to have to wait.

Timmy: Uncle Emmet is right, you guys. Get in.

Marty: Wait a minute, Timmy. (He turns to Doc.) What happens to us in the future?

Annie: Yeah, do we become assholes or something?

Doc: Oh, no. You and Marty both turn out fine but it's your kids!

Timmy: (He nods.) Yeah, something has to be done about your kids!

(Marty and Annie exchange surprised looks and they climb into the De Lorean. Timmy gets back in, too. Doc backs up onto the road.)

Marty: Hey, Doc. You better back up.

Annie: Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH.

Doc: Roads? Where we're going we don't need… (He flips down his visor) roads.

Timmy: (Marty and Annie shot him a confused look.) In other words, hang on.

(The De Lorean takes off and zaps into time.)

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
